Tales of the Mother
by Samwise the Strong
Summary: Things are moved back and Luke is only 15. Things are complicated for Luke. One of the new Droids his Uncle Owen just purchased has run away on some hair-brained mission. Luke isn't expecting Vader himself to come looking for them. Luke a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Things are moved back and Luke is only 15. Things are complicated for Luke. One of the new Droids his Uncle purchased just purchased has run away on some hair-brained mission. Luke isn't expecting Vader himself to come looking for them. Luke a little OOC, Story is a bit AU.

Tales of the Mother

STS

"Shit," said Luke as he looked out across the darkening desert. "We can't go out there now, it's getting dark."

The tall golden Droid standing next to Luke said, "but what if something happens to Artoo? If something happened to him, I would never be able to forgive myself. Can't we please go after him?"

"What, are you out of your tiny fucking mind?! There are Sand-People out there. No way. We'll look in the morning, okay?"

Luke heard Uncle Owen's voice. "I'm shutting down the power now, Luke."

"I'm coming, Uncle Owen," he said. "I hope that little Droid is in pieces." He had said it half jokingly, but he could tell the comment had worried the Protocol Droid even more. "Don't worry, Threepio, we'll find him."

"I do hope so, Master Luke, I do hope so."

Luke awoke to the sound of a scream. _Aunt Beru_, he thought. He jumped up from his bed and was down the stairs in a flash. It was early morning and Uncle Owen had turned on the power already. Luke sped down the stair, and approached the light in the living room doorway carefully. "No Anakin!" Beru cried. "Please stop!"

Anakin? _My father_, Luke thought. He peeked around the doorway and saw that his Uncle Owen was being held off the ground as if in the grip of an invisible hand. That hand was strangling him. "No!" Luke cried as he rushed to his Uncle's aid. He did not at all expect what he saw next. It was Darth Vader, the villain from all of the Imperial News-vids. This man had committed so many crimes, so many atrocities in the in the name of the Empire, and now he was standing here in the living room of His families home, strangling his Uncle. Vader looked in Luke's direction when he heard the cry; dropping Owen in the process.

"You had a child?" Vader questioned.

"No," said Beru as she went to her husbands side. He was alive, but only just. She cradled him in her arms. "You had a child, Anakin."

Luke looked at her in shock. "What are you saying?" He asked his Aunt. "Are you saying this monster is my father?"

"That's Impossible," said Vader. "She died before she gave birth. I killed her."

Luke looked back at the dark cloaked figure, his disbelief apparent. "Are you saying you killed my mother?"

"Silence boy!" Vader commanded.

"I won't let you take this family from me!" Luke declared. He stood between Vader and the only family he had ever known. "Why have you come here? What could we possible have that you would want?!"

"The Droid..."said Vader. "But it seems I have found even more."

"Please Anakin, don't take the boy," Beru pleaded.

"Silence! Do not call me Anakin. Anakin is dead, and if this is in fact my son, I have a right to him...More right than you. You will be coming with me, boy."

"Never!"

Vader gave him a backhanded slap. "You will do as you're told boy." Vader said as Luke fell to the ground. The blow had knocked Luke out. Vader bent and slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Please Vader, think about what's best for you son." Beru said again.

"I thank you for caring for my son, though it was not you place to hide him from me. I should punish you for this, but this time I shall show you mercy and leave you the life of your husband." With that, Vader strode from the house. He thought about stopping at his mother's grave, but then thought that he had better get back to the shuttle with his prizes.

A son...Padme had lived to give birth. The Emperor had lied to him, then again it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. He walked up the shuttle ramp and handed the boy over to a med officer. He had thought of not bringing one, but then again, better safe than sorry. He went and sat in the cockpit. They took off.

Vader had to admit that he didn't trust the Emperor; not as far as he could throw him. Perhaps it was a good idea not to share all of what he had found on Tatooine with his Master. Then again, this was all better contemplated when they were well away from this forsaken planet. Vader didn't much like coming anywhere near Tatooine. Too many bad memories.

They docked with the Star Destroyer that had been waiting in orbit for them. This ship wasn't as grand as his own flagship, the Executor, but it would get them safely to Naboo. He would hide his son there until he thought it was safe to bring him out.

"Sir," said a communications officer. "We're getting a transmission from the Death Star. It's Tarkin, sir."

Vader didn't like Tarkin, and niether did any of his personal guard. He was a rather scary old man, despite the fact that he was a brilliant General. "I will speak with him." Vader said.

Tarkin came up on the screen. His face was skeletal, his eyes sunken. Vader couldn't think of anyone he hated anymore...Or at least at this moment he couldn't.

"lord Vader, have you acquired the Droid in possession of the Death Star plans?"

"I have. Have you been able to get anything out of the Princess?"

"Well if you have found the Droid, I guess it doesn't matter anymore if she wishes not to speak with us."

"I am having a technician search the Droid now, we should have the plans soon."

"Good. Are you en route?"

"The ship has just made the jump to Light speed, we should arrive in a few hours."

"Good," said Tarkin. "I have a surprise for our little princess, and I think you'll enjoy it. Do hurry."

The transmission ended. Vader relaxed in his seat for a moment. He did not know whether or not taking his son to the Death Star was a good Idea. At this point he had no choice. He had to risk it, but he would have to be careful. Very careful.

STS


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the Mother

Chapter 2

STS

Artoo-Deetoo had been trundling across the desert in search of the man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, when he was intercepted by some rather large unruly creatures dressed in deep desert fashion. They waved their sticks at him and shouted at him in a rather inhuman manner. Artoo had to admit that he wished he had stayed in the shed with Threepio.

Suddenly, there was a load noise that came from behind them. The desert nomads looked up in fear, and then fled. The thing that descended from the hill was nothing like Artoo had expected. In stead of a massive monster with sharp fangs, there was an old man in a long brown cloak. The old man approached the Droid. "What are you doing here all by yourself, little friend?" The old man asked as he placed a hand on Artoo's dome. Artoo beeped excitedly.

"They'll be coming back soon, and in greater numbers. It would be best if we were to leave this area. Come little friend." The Old man said.

The Astromec Droid followed the old man across the desert until they came to a little dwelling. "Come in little friend", the old man said. "We'll be safe here. The Droid rolled in through the doorway as the man sat himself on one of the benches. The man looked at the Droid. "Do I know you?" He pondered aloud. "You seem familiar." The little Droid beeped excitedly again. "Artoo?" The man asked thoughtfully. "Is that you? It's been fifteen years, hasn't it? What are you doing here, Artoo?"

Artoo beeped and began to play the message that Princess Liea had sent him here to deliver. "The Death Star plans...That is truly amazing, but I would expect such a feat from the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. We must go to Alderaan, Artoo. We must deliver these plans safely to Bail Organa." Then Obi-Wan thought of something he had not thought of before. "How did you get here, Artoo?" Artoo replayed all the footage in his memory banks starting from when the ship was first attacked to this moment. Obi-Wan looked at him. "Luke...Luke might be in danger. We have to go to the Lars Family farm to see if we can protect him.

When Obi-Wan and Artoo arrived at the farm, it was quite clear to them that they had arrived too late to do any good. "Vader took him, Obi-Wan," said Owen. "He almost killed me as well."

"We're very worried," said Beru, "Is there any hope that we might be able to save Luke?"

"I don't know, Beru, but the only thing I can tell you is that it's no longer safe for you to be here. If Anakin finds out that he has taken the wrong Droid, he will come back here looking for it."

"Leave my farm?" Owen said in disbelief. "The farm my father bought, and Luke was raised on? I don't know if we can just up and leave, Obi-Wan. We have all our money invested in this farm. This is our life. Where will we go?"

"You can build a life anywhere Owen, but you can't get one back after it's taken. I have no doubt he will kill you this time. He's not very forgiving. You can both come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan," asked Owen. "What's in Alderaan?"

"King Bail Organa is in Alderaan. Perhaps he can help us to save Luke."

"We will go with you, Obi-Wan." Beru Said.

"Beru!"

"We have to do all we can to help Luke, Owen. As his parents, we owe it to him."

"Are you absolutely sure, Beru?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's go Jedi..."

"First we need to hire a ship, and I know just where to get one."

The speeder was parked on a ridge overlooking a town.

"Mos Eisley Cantina...You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Obi-Wan said.

"That's true enough." Owen said.

"We must be cautious

Luckily Vader had announced that the Droid had been found, so the Empire wasn't looking for them. They didn't even give the travelers a second look when they passed through the check-point. They walked into the Cantina. Owen and Beru had never hired a ship before, and hadn't the slightest clue about how to find a captain. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was going around to the tables, talking to everybody. The couple chose a booth and sat down.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing, Owen?"

"I hope so, or we're going to be in big trouble."

A few moments later, Obi-Wan came and sat with them. "I've found us a ship. The Captains sort of a boastful fellow named Han Solo. He claims his ship made the Kessel run in less than twelve Parsecs."

"Is that good?" Beru asked.

"Well, if you believe him, yes it is."

"How much?" Owen asked, always the business minded one.

"Five now, twenty when we get to Alderaan."

"That's highway robbery!" Cried Owen.

"It's alright," said Obi-Wan, "We'll sell your speeder, and that'll be enough to get us off."

"When do we leave?" Beru asked.

"Two hours."

"And then we say farewell to Tatooine...Perhaps forever." Said Beru. "I really hate adventures."

Vader stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer. They were almost to the Death Star. The communications officer turned to him. "Lord Vader," he said. "You are being summoned to the medical unit."

Ah..So the results were in. Vader didn't quite know that he wanted to accept the fact that the boy he had taken on Tatooine was in fact his son, so he had the med unit take a sample of the boy's DNA. He hurried down the Grey corridors until he came at last to the medical unit. The door opened and the doctor greeted him.

"Lord Vader, I have those test results that you wanted. It seems that the boy is indeed your son."

"Vader didn't know exactly how to feel about this. "You are absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely. DNA doesn't lie, sir."

"And what of a Midi-Clorine count?"

"Numbers are astronomical sir. Not as many as you, sir, but still almost off the chart."

"Really? Where is the boy now?"

"Sedated, sir. He was being rather in-cooperative."

Vader sighed. "keep him that way. I have to travel over to the Death Star when we arrive, and I am going to leave him on board so that we can be on our way straight to Naboo when my business at the Death Star is finished."

"Right sir."

Just then the comm chimed. "Sir, we have arrived at the Death Star."

"Good," said Vader. "Prepare my shuttle to disembark."

"Right away sir."

Vader sighed again. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

For the longest time, all he knew was darkness. He slept without dream, or care, but then he was attacked by a vision; it was the most terrible vision he had ever encountered in his life. It was a world that he had never been on before, all Luke knew was Tatooine, but somehow this planet seemed familiar. The people were going about their normal activities, when they saw a green streak in the sky. People began to run and scream, but it would do them no good, and ten seconds later, when the beam made contact, the world came apart, bursting into a million pieces.

Luke came awake with a scream.

"Problem, Sir?" The medical droid that stood by the side of his bed asked.

"Problem? No just a terrible dream." He sat up in his bed. He was still in the medical center. The droid just looked at him. "Can I help sir?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Luke said. "Where are we?"

"Just orbiting what is left of Alderaan."

"What's left? What do you mean 'what's left of Alderaan?' "

"Alderaan was destroyed, sir, by the Death Star."

"Destroyed? But why?"

"We searched the droid that was found on Tatooine and found that the Death Star Plans were not in its memory banks." A deep voice over by the doorway said. It was Vader. He moved into the infirmary. "The Princess of Alderaan had hidden the plans in a droid that she sent down to the planet. Do you know anything about this, son?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. And you're not my Father no matter what you say!!"

"Fine. The Princess will be joining us on our journey to Naboo. It seems that the Emperor is staying at his summer home on that planet. He wishes to deal with her himself. The Death Star is moving on to Dantooine; she told us the rebels might be there. You may have your droid back if you wish. He is useless to us."

Threepio walked in through the door. "Master Luke, how glad I am that you're alright."

"I'm glad to see you too, Threepio."

They also carried in an unconscious girl and laid her on one of the beds. Luke recognized her right away.

"She's the Princess, right?" He asked pointedly.

"You have seen her before?" Vader asked.

"Lucky guess…."

"I will leave you now in the care of the medical droid. Do not give him any reason to sedate you again."

"Yes…Sir," Luke said.

Vader was gone then. Threepio walked over and looked at the sleeping Princess. "The shock must have caused her to collapse. Princess Leia, you poor, poor dear."

"Leia? Is that her name?" Luke asked.

"Yes, master Luke. She was the one who gave the plans to…"

"Shhh…" Luke cut him off. "We don't want to give them anything to work with."

"Yes, of course, sir. I am very sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Threepio."

"Who might I ask are you?" A voice said from behind Threepio. The Princess was sitting upright on the bed. Luke blushed, not knowing what he should say to her, but Threepio jumped right in. "Oh Princess, how glad I am to see you're okay!"

"Thank you, Threepio. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Master Luke. He was our master down on the planet of Tatooine."

"Hi, I recognized you from the message you put on the other one."

"The message?" She said. "You saw the message?"

"Part of it." Luke said. "The part where you ask for Obi-Wan Kenobi's help, that was it."

"Where is the other one now?" She said.

"I have no Idea, but one thing's for sure, they don't have it."

"Good, then we must hope that he completes his mission."

"What is his mission, might I ask?"

"To destroy the planet destroyer…."

Obi-Wan sat in the cabin of the Millennium Falcon. They had made the jump to Hyper Space, and now they just had to wait. Owen paced nervously across the cabin, while Artoo and Beru played chess against the Wookie Co-Pilot named Chewbacca. Artoo was winning, which seemed to upset the large fuzzy creature.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookie," Han said as he came in and sat down. "Wookies are known for their ferocity, and don't lose easily. They've been known to pull people's arms outta their sockets."

"How terrible." Beru said. "Shall we call it a draw?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Owen said as he passed by.

"Will you relax, Owen?" Obi-Wan said as Owen came close. "Once we get to Alderaan, Bail will help us get this all figured out."

"How can you be so calm? That boy is like a son to us."

"I am a Jedi; I exude calm, even if I am not in fact calm."

He got up intending to go check on the new chess game that was starting, but suddenly he fell back into his chair, and held his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Beru said as she jumped to her feet. Owen was by Obi-Wan side in moments. Han watched; somewhat interested himself.

"Something terrible has happened." Obi-Wan said. "It was as if thousands of voices sudden, and then were suddenly silenced."

"What do you think it was?" Han asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know, but it was terrible. I hope Luke wasn't anywhere near it. I hope he's alright."

"Well we'll be at Alderaan in less than an hour. Then maybe we'll know something." Han said.

"I hope you're right." Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and waited, there was nothing else he could do.

Luke sat on his bed and listened intently to all of Leia's stories. She told him of the senate and of Alderaan, and even what she knew of the Emperor. "You've met him?"

"I am a Senator. He's not at every Senate meeting, but he does come to some."

"That sounds really exiting. Is he really as scary as everyone says he is?"

"He's pretty creepy, as all dictators are. So what's your connection to Vader?"

"My connection to Vader? I guess he's my father…"

"Your father?" Leia didn't know how to respond to that. Her greatest enemy, the man who had tortured her, was this boy's father. He could read the expression on her face. "It's not my fault," he said, "He kidnapped me from my Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine, and now he's planning to hide me on Naboo. I would rather have nothing to do with him. Anyway, if anyone should be angry, it should be me. It was you who sent those Droids down to Tatooine. You led him right to me. I never wanted this…My Aunt always said my father was a good man…"

"Maybe he was, once." She said.

"Thanks for understanding."

"I can forgive you, not him though."

"I understand." He said. "I hope you escape. I hope the Rebels come and save you before you're executed….You don't deserve that."

"Thank you, Luke, but we all must face our own fates. I wish you well, Luke."

"And I you, Leia." He reached over and hugged her.

An announcement came on over the com. "Now approaching Naboo."

"He'll be coming back soon." Leia said. "Do not fear…You he will not harm I'm sure."

"I'll protect you then." Luke said.

"That might not be a very good Idea, Luke."

Vader came through the door just then. "Come, Luke." He instructed. Luke just glared at him for a moment, but then he felt Leia's hand on his shoulder. "Go." She said. He got up and followed Vader. Leia was brought behind them, but she was guarded by four soldiers. They all boarded a shuttle and were soon bound for Naboo.

The Millennium Falcon came out of Hyper Space into what appeared to be an asteroid field.

"Isn't this where Alderaan's supposed to be?" Owen questioned.

"That's what the map says," Han said, "But it isn't here! Where could it be?"

"Destroyed," Obi-Wan said, "by the Empire."

"It's not possible. It would take thousands of ships and firepower like you wouldn't believe." Han said.

"Believe me," said Obi-Wan, "the Empire is responsible for this."

"Well then, there goes the plan…Now what about my money?"

"A planet has been destroyed here, and all you can think about is money?"

"Well, a man's gotta eat."

"So what do we do now?" Beru asked.

"We find the Rebels." Obi-Wan said.

"Now wait just a moment there, Grandpa, we are not traipsing across the galaxy looking for some rejects that we might not even find. Beside, you still haven't addressed the issue of my money."

"Your money is not important." Obi-Wan said. "I think it's time you all see what it is Artoo is carrying."

As Obi-Wan revealed to them the plans, they all stared in wonder.

"What is it?" Beru asked.

"A station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Still think your money is important, Han?"

"Important, yes, but not as important as this, I think. Where to, old man?"

"To Couruscant, I know someone there who may be able to help."


	4. Chapter 4

3

It had been many years since Obi-Wan had been into Dex's diner, but his lame disguise did not seem to fool Dexter Jexster, who came and sat at Obi-Wan's table when he saw the man sit down.

"Obi-Wan, it has been a long time."

"Since Kamino," the man said with a smile.

"Ahh yes, Kamino. I'm sure now that you regret what you found there."

"I do not regret." Said Obi-Wan pointedly. "I have no doubt that it was all part of the plan. A plan layed out by the Dark side of the Force."

Dexter rolled his eyes. "You haven't given up on that whole Force thing yet?"

"I cannot. I am Jedi, the Force is part of me. I can no more ignore it than you can ignore that annoying bud that's buzzing around your head. I have no doubt they know I am here now."

"You mean the bug is a bug?"

"That's right Dex, so we had better talk quickly. I have come to ask for a favor."

"What is it you need, Obi-Wan?" Dexter reached up with his giant hand and smashed the bug as it flew around their heads.

"The Rebel Alliance. If anyone knows where they are, I know it's probably you."

"The Alliance? They were on Dantooine, but they got scared outta there. You can probably find them on Yavin IV now."

"Yavin IV? Right, thanks Dex."

"Whoa hold on old man." said the lizard as he stood up. "I'm coming with you. After associating with you, I hardly think the Empire will look kindly upon it. I won't be welcome here for some time, so I'm going with you!"

So Dexter and Obi-Wan fled the diner moments before it was raided by the Imperials. They made it safely back to the Falcon, and they took off, their heading, Yavin IV.

As Vader, Luke and their prisoner Leia descended toward Naboo, Luke sat with Leia who told him about her planet, her family, and her former job as a Senator. Luke was very impressed with everything she said, since he had never taken step one off of Tatooine. He told her about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and how they ran a Moister farm on Tatooine. Despite that fact that he thought it was boring, she seemed to be listening intently. And so was Vader.

Vader had no use for idle chatter, but he thought it best to try and learn as much about the boy as he possibly could before they were parted at the Spaceport. When they finally touched down Luke had hugged Leia, and had whispered something in her ear, but Vader had not heard it. Vader then handed Luke over to his personal guard with orders to take him to the mountain Villa where he would be safe. It was his job to make sure that Leia faced the Emperor now.

"Luke," he said. "I must leave you now, and deliver this prisoner to the Emperor. These men will take care of you, I assure you that I trust them with my life. When I have time, I will come and visit you."

"First you kidnapped me, and now you're abandoning me? That sounds fitting."

"Quiet boy.!" Vader said. He reached up his hand and touched Luke's hair in a strange gesture that was somewhere in between a caress and a blow.

Luke glared up at him. "You will never be my father, you bastard. You're just a freak, and a murderer. Don't touch me!" He batted the hand away.

Vader looked at him for a moment, but there was really nothing to say. He turned and set out with the Princess's guard. Vader's men tried to lead Luke away, but they weren't getting anything without a fight. He tried several times on their way up the mountain to run from them, but eventually, they saw the sense in just binding him and carrying him up the mountain. Once arrived at the Villa, he found he was not the only occupant. A beautiful woman sat out on the porch in the sunlight. Her hair fell in golden curls around her shoulders, her dress was long and green, a color you didn't see much of on Tatooine. They sat Luke down on the porch and started to untie him. He looked up at the woman.

"Are you a prisoner too?"

She smiled at him. "Most certainly not. I am the favorite consort of his Majesty, the Emperor. My name is Lyne."

She had a sing-song type of voice, it reminded Luke a little of Aunt Beru. Then again, he hadn't known many women. He had liked Leia, but something about this woman was special. Could it be he had fallen in love with her in less than five minutes? He had never been in love before, but he had always heard it was a nice thing, and he had to agree.

"So what's your story then?" She asked.

Luke frowned. He didn't want anyone to know. Then again it might be good to get some of this off his chest. He told her the whole story, being careful to leave out the part about R2-D2 and his mission. When it was over, he did feel a bit better. She laughed.

"Ahh, so that's it is it? Come, I have something to show you."

They walked into the building, leaving the guard behind. In the hallway between here and there, there was a picture on the wall. A portrait of one of the most beautiful women Luke had ever seen. Her hair was long and flowed in brown waves over her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful Hazel color, but they seemed to be fraught with grief, or some other scathing emotion. Somehow she reminded him of Leia.

"Who is She?" He asked in an awe struck kind of manner.

"Her name was Padme Amidala, and she was one of the greatest Queens ever to rule this world."

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Lyne looked sad then, she might have even started to cry if she wasn't holding back so strongly. "She died about fifteen years ago. They say she died of a broken heart when her lover betrayed her."

"Who was her lover?"

"No, no boy, that's enough history for today." She said.

"My name is Luke." He said

"Luke? That sounds about right." She took his hand. "You don't have to be a prisoner. We'll make this place better together." She said.

"Yeah," said Luke. "That would be nice."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Luke had spent about three days up in the mountains with Lyne when it came over the news networks that Rebels hidden in the Capitol had help the traitor, Princess Leia to escape. He was immensely happy about the fact that she had gained freedom, but his own would not come any time soon he feared. A week or so after he had arrived, Lyne gave him something that she said he might find interesting.

"It's a data recorder that has stored in it the history of the last few years of the Republic. Most of the old histories from before the Empire were destroyed, but we managed to rescue this one."

At first he began to read it just to humor her, but then he found within some rather interesting information. The thing that had caught his attention was a record of the slave boy Anakin Skywalker and how he had come to be tested by the Jedi Council. It also mentioned the Queen, Amidala and the battle of Theed. He read further and found more records about the exploits of Anakin Skywalker, and it seemed that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala where never far from mention as well.

He came to the last few pages and the history turned from fascinating to sad. The clone soldiers that had been so helpful in the past turned against the Jedi, and the Emperor rose to power. Anakin turned to the Dark side and joined the Emperor as he began his hunt for the rest of the Jedi. There was also further mention of Amidala, who was apparently pregnant, and had died supposedly while she was still with child, but it had made no mention of a husband or significant other of any kind. Obi-Wan and Anakin had both witnessed her death it said.

That was what the record said, but somehow he doubted that that was the whole story. Why would his father always be by her side when he was by no means a personal body guard. Then something incredibly simple dawned on him, and he ran to find Lyne.

Luke found that Lyne's door was closed when he came to it, but there was some kind of frantic activity inside. He knocked on the door, but no answer came. He knocked again. "Lyne, it's me." He called. Finally she came to the door and opened it for him. When he stepped into the room, he found she was packing to leave, but he had to ask her his question before he inquired as to what she was doing.

"She was my mother, wasn't she?" He asked her pointedly. She looked up from her bag and said, "Yes."

"Where they married?"

"They were, but nobody knew it at the time."

"But she told you?"

"Listen Luke, I'm going to tell you what I've been hiding all these years. My true name is not Lyne, it's Sabe, and I was once the bodyguard of your mother. I got close to Palpatine because I wished to kill the man who had caused her death."

"You gave me that Data Recorder so that I would know who she was, so that I could piece the puzzle together."

"You're a smart boy, just as your father was."

"He's not my father. Where is it that you're going?"

"Palpatine launched an investigation to see who leaked the information that the Princess was being held in Theed. I have no doubt that they'll be coming for me soon."

Luke sat on the bed. "So you saved Leia's life?"

"I did. She is my Lady's daughter. I couldn't just let them kill her."

"What!?"

"That's right Luke, you have a sister. You are the eldest of twins."

"I'm going with you, but the guard is tight. How do we get out?"

"You will find that soon the guard shall die from poisoning."

"You poisoned them?"

"I did. They'll not hinder us."

Suddenly they saw movement out in the hallway, and Vader stepped through the door. "Sabe, I thought you dead. No matter, we shall do our jobs this time." He lifted his hand and began to strangle her as he had done so many times before. Luke jumped up off the bed. "Stop it!" He yelled.

"Stay out of this, boy." Commanded Vader. Luke paid him no mind and charged him, his shoulder impacting against the man's chest. It hurt like hell, but the choking stopped. "I said stop." Luke said from his place on the ground.

"You should not have done that, boy." Vader actually picked Luke up by the neck. The boy cried out, and as he did, he felt a strange energy enter his body through his mouth, and his scream was cut short.

"Anakin!" Cried Sabe. Distracted by the use of his lost name, Vader dropped Luke. "Run Luke!" She cried. Luke jumped to his feet and ran. Vader looked over his shoulder, knowing he had lost his son for the moment, but he had a mission to complete. He turned back to Sabe. "I guess we say goodbye, old friend."

Luke did as Sabe had told him and he ran as far and fast as he possibly could. At the far end of a alley, he found a cave that was grown over with grasses and roots. He peeked inside and found nothing. He crawled into the cave. As he was crawling into the cave he bumped his knee. He opened his mouth to give a cry, but no sound came out. He tried to say something, a word, a grunt, anything, but it was lost to him. He curled up on himself in the back of the cave, and for the first time in some while, he wept.

He of coarse blamed Vader for everything, for wasn't it all his fault? He remembered then that he had left Threepio back at the house, but that didn't really matter either. Maybe if those damn Droids had never shown up at his house, he wouldn't be in this mess now. He slept, and when he woke again, he thought he heard voices outside the cave. He crawled to the entrance to see who was there, and a big man pushed his way through the opening, and he grabbed Luke.

"What have you found?" Called a voice from outside the cave.

"It seems I've found myself a fugitive." He said. "That poster we saw down in the village, this is defiantly the kid. Stealing from the Empire," he slapped Luke upside the head. "You should know better, boy."

"The other man came up to him and grabbed his jaw in a painful grasp. "What's the matter, boy? Nothing to say?"

Then something hit the man from behind and he fell. The other one fell as well; right on top of Luke. Luke struggled to get out from under the big man, and when he was finally let free, he came face to face with some very odd creatures. They were tall, and almost lizardish in nature with their long flappy ears and lanky bodies. He cocked his head to the side, as if he had asked a question. "We are the Gungan." said the one in the lead. "You are son of Anie?"

Luke looked a little surprised, but it was perhaps better if he didn't deny it, since it seemed they already knew what the truth was. He nodded. The one in the lead said, "Meesa old friend of yousa Father. Meesa Jar Jar Binks!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the Mother Chapter 6

So Luke met the Gungans, the lost people of Naboo. They had been run out of their underwater homes by the empire, who sought to destroy them. Now they wandered the forest, nomads, forced to wander and hide for the rest of their lives. Jar Jar Binks, who had once played the fool was now a hardened warrior and boss of their people after their last Boss had been brutally murdered by the Empire. His voice was deep and stinging now, his days of merriment over.

Jar Jar didn't know quite what to make of Luke. Then again, Luke didn't know what to make of Jar Jar either. Jar Jar knew who he was, and certainly could have handed Luke over, but for some reason, the Gungan didn't think that way. He still maintained a live and let live philosophy. So Luke decided going with them was ten hundred times better than going back to his Imperial captors.

The Gungans gave Luke an old data pad that had a talk function. Luke used that to speak to the Gungans, who found it endlessly amusing that he couldn't talk. Luke, however, was not amused. He found it very frustrating since he had to type everything out and have it speak in it's creepy digital voice. It was damnably annoying, but if that was what he had to do to talk, he might as well get used to it.

Luke was there, and celebrated with the Gungans when news of the Death Stars destruction came to them through the grapevine. He knew that no one but Leia could have pulled such a thing off, and he was very pleased. He wished he could have been there; could have told her what he knew. Then again, that would change things for them. Maybe it was best if she never know that Darth Vader was father to both of them. It might break her heart if she knew, so he promised himself that he would never tell her, regardless of whether or not he got his voice back.

Luke spent two years trying to track down any information about the Rebel faction here in Naboo, but there was no word from any of the Gungan networks. Jar Jar could tell that Luke was becoming increasingly stressed. Then again, the boy had spent the last two years living out in a forest with little comforts. Jar Jar couldn't blame him for his frustration. One day he decided to have a talk with Luke about what came next. He sat down on a log next to where the boy was watching something on his data pad.

"Son of Anakin, what worries yousa?"

Luke looked up at him and then typed something in. The voice spoke for him, "_I want to get off this damn planet. Before I thought it was a terrible misfortune to be stuck on Tattoine, but now I guess I know better."_

"Worry not, Anakin son. Yousa will make it. Yousa gonna see. I knowsa yousa will find a way to escape, just as yousa Father did."

"_He's not my Father!"_

"Isa sorry. Luke, yousa must have de faith. We Gungan have faith. If not, wesa dead. And wesa not dead yet."

"_I guess you're right Jar Jar. I just have to have faith that I am going to find my way out of here. Thank you." _

Luke smiled at Jar Jar, who put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Yousa gonna see."

Suddenly a blaster bolt came out of nowhere and hit an inch away from where Luke was sitting. Luke jumped up and Jar Jar said, "a fight between Rebel and Empire!"

Luke then saw that it was clearly Imperial troops fighting with green robed Rebels. Luke said, "_This is my chance Jar Jar. If I can make my way through the fighting and find their leader, maybe he will help me!"_

Jar Jar said, "Or you could be caught in de cross fire."

Men were rushing back and forth then, nearer to where Luke and Jar Jar were. "_Go Jar Jar. I'll be okay." _Luke smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. Then he ran off in the direction of the fighting. Jar Jar went then to gather his people to move them again.

Luke didn't have to go far to encounter the Rebel leader. He was stationed in a cave at the bottom of the hill just at the edge of the forest. Luke had actually been captured, but he wasn't worried about the technicalities. He wanted out of there. So when they took him in to see the leader he said, "_I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin, and I want off this planet! Where can I find Princess Leia?"_

The rebels just looked at each other for a moment, unsure as to what to do.

_"I'm_ _on your side. Please, please help me!"_

The Rebels decided to help sneak Luke off the planet. Soon he was on a ship bound for Hoth.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to get back to this story, but I'm so busy these days. Anyway I'll try and get new stuff out more often. Let me know what you think!

STS


End file.
